Barefoot and Crazy
by ladyinblue6
Summary: Edward and Bella have gone through many hard times since they've known each other. They're finally together, and Edward wants to make it last forever. They're barefoot, crazy, and madly in love. A one-shot for the summer. AH, OOC, EPoV, smut.


**As soon as I heard **_**Barefoot and Crazy**_** by Jack Ingram (which was this past Friday), I had to write this. Its twenty-seven pages long handwritten, and I wrote it within two days. I couldn't put the pen down unless my mom forced me to, haha.**

**Keep in mind that this is takes place in Saskatchewan, where I'm from. I didn't put down any specific towns or cities, but let's just say this: They live in a town of less than 500, everyone's friends with everyone, they only like Pilsner (the drink of champions, a.k.a. the Saskatchewan Roughriders), they party a lot, and "high school" starts in grade seven, not grade ten. (Welcome to my life.)**

* * *

Edward

Bella Swan and I met on New Year's Eve in 1992. We were three-years-old. She was in a navy blue dress and her long, brown curls framed her pale face perfectly. She had a crown of white flowers on and no shoes. I'll never forget it.

It's been sixteen-years since the first time I'd laid eyes on my soul mate. I've hardly taken them off of her since then.

Isabella Marie Swan was timeless. She hadn't changed much in the past three years. Physically she's grown, mentally, she's gotten smarter, but emotionally, she's constant. She loves what she loves and hates what she hates. She never changed according to societies trends.

Her favourite song has been _Fishing in the Dark_ since the first time it played on the radio. She's worn the same bikini since she was fourteen. She's partial to short shorts and wearing her hair down. She has a tattoo of a butterfly on the left side of her body, right on top of her ribcage. She never tried drugs with the rest of us when we were mindless teenagers, but she could drink all of us under the table.

I loved her for all of that.

But, because of her consistent stubborn attitude, we fought a lot. She wanted to go to school in the city, I needed to stay home and attend the nearest community college so I could help Dad on the farm whenever he needed me to. I asked her to stay with me, she told me to go to hell. We broke up for three days, and then she showed up on my farm during a terrible thunderstorm, soaked to the bone, muddy, barefoot, and crying.

All of our trials and tribulations make us stronger. I know that for a fact. Believe me when I say Bella and I have gone through _a lot_ of hard times.

--

_I was tapping my pencil on my desk, having a staring contest with the face of the clock. Only thirty more seconds and I was finished with elementary school. Thirty more seconds and then I'd be going to high school in two months. Thirty more seconds and then I could spend one more summer as a kid._

_Mrs. Maligranda cleared her throat._

"_Have a good summer, children," she murmured._

_My entire class screamed, throwing up any papers we could grab in excitement. I climbed on my table quickly and hopped from desk to desk, making it to the door first._

_My class sprinted behind me as I burst through the heavy doors into the sweltering heat of near-July. I inhaled deeply, savouring the delicious aroma of summertime._

_Emmett Cullen huffed up beside me. "School's out for summer, Sprint!"_

_Emmett, or Slug, was big in all ways. He was tall and he was thick. He had a thick head of black curls and steely gray eyes. He couldn't run to save his life, but he could punch and wrestle like a teenager._

_I was the complete opposite. I was short and as thin as a rail. My hair was a really light brown, but my mom teased me about becoming a red-head like her. My eyes were a clear blue-green, and I could outrun everyone at school._

_I patted Slug on the back with a grin. "And elementary school's out forever, Slug."_

_Slug pumped his beefy fist in the air. "This means we're gunna be in high school soon, Sprint. Y'know what that means?"_

_I rolled my eyes as I began to stroll over to my bike. "What does it mean, Slug?"_

"_Girls don't have cooties anymore," Slug clarified with a big smile. "And their tits start to grow."_

_My eyes widened. I mean, I liked girls, but I was pretty nervous thinking about going to high school and being expected to know how to deal with that._

"_Blondie already has some nice boobs," Slug told me, hopping onto the seat of his bike. "I can't wait to touch 'em this summer."_

"_Wha-what do you mean, Slug?" I asked, standing by my bike and completely floored by the idea of touching a girl like that._

"_Garrett told me that Kate let him touch her tits the summer before he started high school," Slug explained, "and they're dating still. I wanna date Blondie, so I gotta touch her tits to make her mine."_

_I hopped onto my bike and pedalled after Slug. He was lucky. He had an older brother to explain these kinds of things to him. I had no one. I was an only child, and I usually liked it like that, until now at least._

_I got home and changed out of my school clothes and into my play clothes. All of us were meeting down by the bridge for a celebratory campout tonight._

_The bridge was just down the road from me. All of our old forts and playthings were down by the creek. Most people drove over the bridge without realizing all the great stuff we were accomplishing beneath it._

_My farm was the farthest from town and the second closest to the bridge. The Swan's lived right beside the bridge. The creek ran through their backyard. The Hale's and the Cullen's lived on the other side of the creek._

_I strolled through the barely-there wheat crop between my house and Bumblebee's, or Bella's. I bent down to catch a frog on the creek bank just outside of her yard. Bumblebee loved stuff like that._

_Bumblebee was sitting on her back steps in her denim coveralls and white tank top. Her left strap was broken and her long hair was in pigtails. She didn't have shoes on, as usual, and she was humming country songs under her breath._

_I sighed. She was such a tomboy, the complete opposite of Rose and Ali, or Blondie and Pixie. She could beat the snot out of most boys in our class, 'cept Tex, or Jasper, Slug, and me 'course. Who do you think she learnt from? I don't think she ever wore any nice clothes unless her grandma made her. She didn't like the same music we all liked; she didn't wear the same clothes we wore... She was my best friend._

"_Hey, Bumblebee," I murmured, sitting down beside her on the rickety steps. "I brought ya somin'."_

_I opened my hands and the frog jumped out, landing in the grass._

"_Damn," I cursed. "Sorry, Bee. I thought I stunned him before."_

"_It's okay, Sprint," she assured me, patting me on my bare arm. "There's plenty more where that little guy came from."_

_I smiled and looked into her big brown eyes. They were smiling back at me. Bumblebee blushed and looked down. I scowled. Bumblebee never blushed around me._

"_Why are ya blushin'?" I asked her, leaning down so I could see her face._

"_It's nothin', Sprint," she murmured, looking away from me and out into her backyard instead. She leaned back onto her hands and sighed._

_My eyes automatically went to her chest like a magnet was pulling them there or something. My best friend may not act like a girl, but she was turning into one. She had...tits. They were small, but they were there._

_I stood up abruptly, clearing my throat. "You ready, Bumblebee? Everyone'll be waitin' at the creek for us."_

_Bumblebee nodded and stood up. We were silent the whole way to the creek. When we got there the whole crew greeted us._

_Tex and Slug grabbed me and pulled me towards to the creek to start fishing for supper. Blondie and Pixie took Bumblebee away to start the fire._

_The three of us grabbed our fishing poles and sat down on the bank, casting into the clear water._

"_Slug, would you be mad if I dated your younger sister?" Tex asked._

"_Would you be mad if I dated your twin sister?" Slug questioned back._

_Tex shook his head. "That'd be okay."_

"_Then, yeah, you can date Ali," Slug decided without thought._

_All of my friends were growing up and I was still here, waiting for someone to explain to me how to get over being a kid._

"_You gunna date Bumblebee?" Tex asked me, lazily reeling in a small fish._

"_Me?" I asked in surprise._

_Tex nodded, unhooking the fish and throwing it into the bucket._

"_I-I dunno," I stammered. "She's my best friend."_

"_All the more reason to date her," Slug said, twisting the toothpick between his teeth. "Bumblebee would be awesome to date, Sprint. She's more fun than any other girl we know."_

"_Yeah, and she's got some nice pair of tits," Tex added._

_I wiped my nose with my wrist and then stood up, glaring at Tex._

"_Don't you ever say that about Bumblebee again," I warned him._

_Tex chuckled. "Whatever, Sprint."_

_I growled and jumped at him, pulling him into the creek with me. I heard Slug laughing at us as we fought in the water._

_We finally called a truce after about five minutes and crawled out of the water. I was still mad though. No one should ever say that about Bumblebee of all people. She was like our younger sister, for Christ's sake!_

_Tex and Slug talked about freshie week and I remained silent as we fished. The three of us were sunburnt by the time we came away from the water, but we had six decent-sized fish to eat._

_The girls told us to cool off in the shade while they cooked. We sat under the big oak tree and waited for the girls to call us._

_I watched Bumblebee, or at least the girl I thought was Bumblebee. She wasn't Bumblebee anymore. She wasn't a girl anymore. She was growing up. She was Bella now, not Bumblebee._

_She got that nickname because she used to be the smallest kid with the biggest temper. She was still small and she still had the temper of a bumblebee, but she was growing. Bumblebees don't change, they die. Her nickname died as she changed._

_We ate and talked about elementary school and high school and the two months we had in between the two. The sun set on the prairies and I noticed something different. Tex threw an arm around Pixie's shoulder and she snuggled into him. Slug whispered something to Blondie and she slapped him with a smile. We were growing up._

"_Hey, Sprint," Tex hissed, grabbing my attention. "Can you and Bumblebee put the fire out tonight? I know it's my turn but I wanna walk Pixie home."_

_I nodded, completely dazed by all of this. Who were these people and what had they done with my friends?_

_Tex and Pixie left quietly, holding hands in the moonlight. Blondie giggled as Slug whispered to her._

"_Shut up, Slug!" she squealed, slapping his arm playfully._

_Slug grunted with a grin. "We're outta here. See ya tomorrow kids." And they wandered off too._

_It was just Bella, the fire, the moonlight, and me now._

_I glanced at my best friend. Could I ever date her? Could I ever view her as more than a best friend? Bella bit her lip as she stared into the fire._

_Bella was the same as she'd always been. She still preferred country to rock and overalls to dresses. She'd rather spend a day here at the creek than playing with dolls. She was exactly what I wanted in a girl._

_I sighed. _It's now or never, Cullen,_ I told myself as I shifted my body closer to Bella's on the dirt floor._

"_Bella," I murmured, looking at her dust-covered face cautiously. "Do you, uh, do you wanna be my girlfriend?"_

_Bella gasped. Her eyes were wide with shock and locked with mine._

_I looked down in embarrassment. Of course she wouldn't wanna date me. I'm her best friend, not her boyfriend..._

"_Yes," she whispered. "Yes, Edward, I wanna be your girlfriend."_

_My head snapped up. "Really?"_

_Bella bit her lip and nodded. _

_I swallowed. This was the part I wasn't sure about..._

"_So, can I feel your tits now?"I croaked, scowling._

_Bella gasped again and then I felt a hand come down on my cheek._

"_You can go to hell, Edward Cullen," she spat, standing up and stalking away._

_What had I done wrong?_

--

I packed a cooler full of beer, food, and water. Everything that Bella and I would need for a weekend by the creek together.

She was coming here from the city for the first time in a month. We hadn't seen each other a lot. She was busy at school and I was seeding with Dad. But, she was gunna be mine, all mine, for the weekend.

I was going to make the next three days special, memorable. Hopefully it could become a tradition even after Bella moved back home. It would be nice to get away for at least on weekend a year.

I checked my watch. She should be driving into my yard soon. I grabbed the blankets and pillows and threw them in between the cooler and the cab of the truck. Hopefully it didn't rain tonight.

Jake, my dog, started barking as a vehicle pulled into the driveway. Behind the wheel was Isabella Marie Swan, my girl.

I grinned, holding my hand over my eyes to keep out the sun from my vision.

She stepped out of her old Chevy truck and sprinted to me. I opened my arms and caught her when she jumped. She nuzzled my neck with her nose and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"I'm to see you too, babe," I chuckled, rubbing her back gently.

Bella sighed. "I've missed you so much, Edward."

"I've missed you too, darlin'," I murmured, running my dirt-covered hand over her hair.

She unlocked her legs and I set her down. She pulled my face down to meet hers. Her chapped, but soft lips met mine urgently. I stringed my forefingers through her belt loops and brought her closer to me, gliding my tongue along her bottom lip. Her mouth parted for me, accepting my tongue eagerly. Our mouths melded together for a few minutes, our tongues reacquainting themselves with each other.

Jake barked, breaking us out of our lusty bubble.

"Hey, Jake," Bella called breathlessly, kneeling down and slapping her bare thighs to get him to come to her. He practically attacked her he was so excited. Bella fell onto her ass and laughed. "I've missed you too, bud."

I sighed, scratching Jake behind the ears. "Always the attention-seeker, huh, Jake?"

Bella giggled as Jake licked her red cheeks.

We needed to head down to the creek if my plans were going to work out. I picked up an old tennis ball and waved it in front of Jake's face.

"Go get it," I grunted, throwing the ball as far as I could.

Jake pushed away from Bella and sprinted after the yellow ball, barking at the birds in his way.

I chuckled, shaking my head as I helped Bella to her feet. I didn't let go of her hand after she was standing.

"How are the crops?" Bella asked as I led her to my F-150.

"Good as they can be in these conditions," I murmured. "As good as they'll get this year, I think. How were exams?"

Bella exhaled heavily, blowing her the stray pieces of hair out of her eyes and leaning against my truck. "Good, I suppose. Better than I assumed they would."

I smiled, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "I'm sure you did fine, babe. Just think, two more years and you could be teaching kids about the multiplication table and Christopher Columbus at the school we were taught at."

Bella shook her head, letting go of my hand to run her fingers through her hair and smiling wistfully. "That would be great and awful at the same time. I can't imagine having to work with Mrs. Park every day."

I laughed. "Good luck with that. Maybe by then she'll retire."

Bella snorted. "Edward, she was due for retirement fifteen years ago, why would she stop now?"

I smiled. "Get in the truck. Enough talk about real life. This weekend's about you and me, and you and me only. No crops, no exams, and certainly no Mrs. Park."

"Fine," Bella sighed, mocking disappointment. "I was really counting on Mrs. Park to break the tension."

"There's tension?" I asked with a scowl.

Bella laughed. "I'm just teasing, Edward! Now get in the damn truck and let's get outta here."

--

"_Get in the damn truck and let's get outta here, Bella," Michael Newton, Bella's current boyfriend, commanded. "Your dad'll shoot me if you're not home on time."_

"_Shut up, Mike," Bella snapped, turning back to the group. "I'll see you all on Monday, right?"_

_It was Bella's fifteenth birthday on Monday._

"_Yeah," I sighed, as did everyone else._

"_Okay, bye then!" Bella called as she ran towards her boyfriend and his truck._

"_I don't like that Newton kid," Emmett growled._

_Emmett had changed incredibly over the past three years. He was taller and thinner, less fat and more muscle, and a hell of a lot more intimidating._

_All of us had changed. I wasn't as skinny as I once was and my mom was right. My hair was red now. _

"_Me either," I muttered before taking a sip of my Pilsner._

_Rosalie rolled her eyes. She hadn't changed much. Still a tall, leggy blonde with a wicked attitude._

"_You always hate Bella's boyfriends, Edward," she pointed out. "Why don't you grow some balls and tell her how you feel?"_

_I looked away, ignoring my friends. _What do you feel about Bella?_ I asked myself._ She's smart, funny, easygoing, clumsy, endearing, irresistible..._ I paused._ I love her.

"_What do you mean, Rose?" I asked, feigning boredom._

"_We all know you're in love with Bella," Jasper said. "We're not stupid."_

"_I beg to differ," I argued. "If you think I'm love with Bella Swan, you are stupid."_

"_Edward–" Alice began._

_I cut her off. "What do I have to do to prove it to you all? Make out with a random girl?"_

_I downed the rest of my beer and approached Tanya, a blonde from the next town over._

"_Oh, Edward," she greeted. "How's it going?"_

"_Not too horribly," I murmured, sliding onto the seat beside her. "How're things with you, Tanya?"_

"_Good," she replied with a smile._

"_You're gorgeous." I grinned the smile that Bella always referred to as my "panty-dropping grin."_

_And just like that I was making out with a girl I barely knew for the first time. It wasn't as great as I thought it'd be. Her tongue was jabbing against mine and I felt like I was drowning in her salvia. _

_I broke away soon after and wiped my lips with the cuff of my jacket._

_Tanya giggled, raking her hands down my chest. "Thanks for that, Edward. We should hook up again."_

_I nodded with a grimace before standing up and walking back over to my friends. The first person I connected eyes with was Bella. She looked devastated._

"_I'm, uh, I'm out of here," she stammered, trying not to cry. "I made Mike come back so I could grab my jacket." She turned on her heel and stumbled out of the house again._

_I wanted to run after her and tell her that it meant nothing and that she was the only girl I could ever love. I wanted to beg her to break up with her boyfriend and be mine forever._

_But I didn't._

"_Now do you believe me?" I muttered instead._

_Emmett nodded, but he looked disappointed. Someone slapped me across the cheek._

"_Ow!" I cried, clapping a hand over the stinging area of skin. "What the hell?"_

"_You're so fucking _stupid_, Edward," Alice growled at me. "She broke up with Mike before he even left the party. She came back to be with you of all people." She backed away, still looking livid. "You obviously don't deserve her though."_

_I hung my head in shame. I'm a total fuck up._

--

We were driving down the gravel road with the windows rolled down. Bella had her tiny feet propped up on the dash and her hair was getting tangled in the breeze. Our fingers were linked on the console between us. I was the happiest man on earth.

We were listening to Sirius Hits One on the satellite radio. If I didn't have a satellite radio, I'd go crazy. We only had one radio station in our area, and it was all country. Right now we were listening to _You Belong With Me_ by Taylor Swift.

I turned down a little dirt road.

"Where are we going anyway?" Bella asked.

"It's a surprise." I smiled at her. "Do you trust me?"

Bella smiled back. "Ninety-nine percent of the time."

I shook my head. "Where's the love, Bee?"

"Oh, I love you," Bella told me bluntly, "but sometimes you're crazy plans make me a bit wary. Remember the last surprise I got from you?"

I laughed. I took her to the Craven Country Jamboree. We didn't have a trailer, so we had to stay with the first couple we trusted, Angela Weber and Ben Cheney.

"Oh, c'mon, babe, you know you had fun," I said with a grin. "I mean, after we found a place to stay."

Bella smiled despite herself. "I did have fun, but it was scary at first. If you would have told me where we were going, I could have brought Dad's trailer."

"It was unnecessary," I murmured.

Black Eyed Peas started playing and I turned it up.

Bella groaned. "How can you like this shit? What about Nitty Gritty Dirty Band and George Straight?"

"_I gotta feeling that tonight's gunna be a good night, that tonight's gunna be a good night, that tonight's gunna be a good, good night,_" I sang, ignoring her.

Bella clapped a hand over my mouth, laughing. I bit the palm of her hand lightly, but she didn't pull away.

"Oh, baby, you know I like it rough," she giggled.

I licked her instead, and that made her pull away. I laughed.

"Edward, that was disgusting," she cried, still smiling as she wiped her hand off on the seat.

"'_Cause I gotta feeling that tonight's gunna be a good night, that tonight's gunna be a good night, that tonight's gunna be a good, good night, I gotta feeling that tonight's gunna be a good night, that tonight's gunna be a good night, that tonight's gunna be a good, good night,_" I sang to her.

She joined in eventually. "_Tonight's the night, let's live it up, I got my money, let's spend it up, go out and smash it like oh my God, jump off that sofa, let's get, get off._"

--

"_We're senior's!" Emmett boomed as we left the school after our Bio final. "One more year and then we are outta here!"_

_I grinned, throwing my arm around my Jessica's shoulder. She was the girl I was currently dating._

"_It feels so weird," Jasper said. "We're gunna be the oldest people in school. A year from now we'll be leaving this school forever."_

_I nodded in agreement. It was bizarre. I didn't _feel_ old enough to be a part of the real world yet. If I couldn't drive my truck legally, I would have still assumed I was fifteen._

"_Hey, babe, are we going to Lauren's part tonight?" Jessica asked me._

_I shook my head. "I've got a, uh, family thing to do."_

"_Can I go?" Jessica asked. "I mean, to your family thing."_

"_No," I answered automatically. "Go to Lauren's. I might show up there later."_

"_Okay." Jessica smiled and kissed me on the cheek before running towards her friends. "Bye, baby!"_

_I waved dismissively, following Emmett and Jasper towards my truck._

"_Dude, why don't you bring Jessica to the creek?" Emmett asked. "She's your girlfriend, she can come you know."_

_I shook my head. "It'd be weird. It's always been us at the creek. I kind of wanna keep it that way."_

_Emmett shook his head angrily. "Fuck, Edward, I know that you're pretending like you don't love Bella anymore, but she's not. Sure, she messes around with other guys, but she never hides her feelings for you. Every time you show up somewhere alone, she assumes you're single and then her heart breaks all over again when someone tells her you still have a girlfriend."_

_I blinked at Emmett, surprised by his huge speech._

"_Who do you think she talks to?" Emmett asked picking up on my shock. "Not the frogs, that's for sure."_

"_She tells you that?" I asked, still shocked._

_Emmett nodded, still angry at me. "She never really fit in with the girls, and since we're cousins and all, she decided to talk to me."_

"_Wow," I breathed, getting into the driver's seat. Jasper was in the back and Emmett had shot gun._

"_Yeah," Emmett agreed. "So, if you even think about fucking leading her on tonight, I'll break your legs."_

_I started the truck and took off with a grim expression on my face. I turned up the music so we wouldn't need to talk. I hated having to talk about Bella._

_After I dropped the two of them off, I headed home. I grabbed my fishing pole, some firewood, and extra clothes for after we went swimming. I stood in front of the phone. Every other year I brought Bella with me, but now I wasn't sure if I should. Would that be considered leading her on?_

"_Fuck it," I muttered, picking up the phone and dialling Bella's number._

_She picked up on the first ring. "Edward?"_

"_Yeah, it's me." I smiled. "You ready?"_

"_I will be by the time you drag your ass over here," she said with a laugh. "Hurry up!" Then she hung up._

_I hung up the phone with a laugh and ran out to the truck. I wanted to catch her off guard. Gravel was flying and I was kicking up dust on the way to Bella's. I parked in front of her house and got out. I leaned against the hood of my truck and crossed my arms, waiting for her._

"_Edward!" she called from behind the house. "Come to the creek!"_

_I sighed and rolled my eyes fondly. Once a tomboy, always a tomboy. She would never get tired of being down by the creek. I walked around the house and saw Bella crouching down over the water, poking at something with a stick._

"_Boo!" I yelled, grabbing her waist and squeezing._

_She screamed in surprise and lost her balance. If I wouldn't have been holding her, she would have cracked her skull on the rocks._

"_Saved your life," I told her with a chuckle._

_She glared at me over her shoulder. "Shut up, Edward, and let go of me."_

_I forgot about my hands clutching her waist. That was definitely under the leading Bella on category. I pulled away quickly, clearing my throat._

"_What did you want me to see?" I asked, trying to not look at how gorgeous the freckles on her bare shoulders were._

"_We have muskrats this year," she murmured. "Watch."_

_I sat down beside her, trying to watch for muskrats. I got bored quickly. I glanced at Bella, and then stared. She'd grown up so much since that night I decided I wouldn't wait for her anymore. She wasn't a stick anymore, she had curves in all the proper places, her hair was past her shoulder blades and just about curly. Her eyes were large and a warm chocolate brown. Her skin was pale and covered in light freckles that only showed during the summertime._

_Physically, she was perfect. I didn't know anything about her anymore though. We fell out two years ago. We avoided talking to each other about our personal lives because it would hurt too much to know each other's secrets and not be able to love each other._

_Maybe it was time we got reacquainted._

_I was about to ask her a question when she silently pointed at the water. There was muskrat popping its head out of the water, its black beady eyes staring at us._

_Bella stood up with a smile. "Okay, we can go now."_

_I got to my feet, disappointed in myself. I was usually confident around girls. Hell, I didn't even need to be confident; the girl's threw themselves at me. But not Bella. She'd always been different though. I loved that about her._

_Bella grabbed a duffel bag and a cooler off of her porch steps and put them in the back before hopping into the truck beside me. We rolled down the windows and cranked the CD I had in at the moment._

It's now or never,_ I told myself as I turned down the radio._

"_So, who are you seeing now-a-days?" I asked, glancing at Bella._

_She shrugged. "I'm kind of with James Silzer."_

"_James? Really?" I hadn't known that. Last I heard she was "with" Tyler Crowley. "When did that happen?"_

"_Like two weeks ago," Bella mumbled. "But we got in a fight today, so things are over for tonight at least. Hopefully someone can take my mind off of him at Lauren's party, if you know what I mean." She grinned mischievously. _

_I nodded, uncomfortable with knowing that Bella had sex. I mean, I've been having my fair share of sex, but only with girls I dated, never randomly._

"_How's Jessica doin'?" Bella asked as she picked at her nails, looking completely uninterested in my love life._

_I shrugged. "Okay, I guess. She's more like an annoying sister than a girlfriend though."_

_Bella snorted. "No shit. She follows you around like an under-appreciated puppy. Speaking of the bitch, is she coming tonight?"_

"_No, 'the bitch' isn't coming." I scowled. "Why would you call her something like that?"_

"_It's nothing," she mumbled, crossing her arms and looking out the window._

_I pulled the truck over and stopped it. "That's not nothing, Bella. We barely hang out anymore, what do you know about my girlfriend?"_

"_Just because I don't know you don't mean I don't know her," Bella snapped._

"_Jessica's a nice girl," I told her, shutting off the truck and turning to look at her. I didn't know why I was arguing with her. I wanted Bella, didn't I?_

"_You're so _blind_, Edward," Bella groaned._

"_What am I blind to, Bella?" I asked loudly. "Please, enlighten me."_

"I love you!_" she cried, looking at me with tears in her eyes. "I've always loved you; I was just too scared to admit it to you. Everyone else knows though. Every girl you've dated knows I love you. They only date you to piss me off. It's all a game to them, 'Keep Edward Away from Bella.'" She took a deep breath, looking at her lap._

_The only girl I've ever loved and ever will love just admitted she loved me too and I couldn't say a God damn word._

"_Whatever," Bella muttered. She opened the passenger's door and got out. "Tell everyone I'm sick. You can drink my beer." She slammed the door and started walking away from me._

_I scrambled out of the truck. "Wait, Bella!"_

_She stopped but didn't turn around._

"_I love you, too. Ever since we started high school," I told her as I walked. "But you were growing up without me. I couldn't stand watching you date all those idiots, so I tried to convince myself to let you go." I was right behind her now. "It didn't work. I can't count how many times I've called my girlfriend's by your name after I kiss them or when I wake up in the morning with them by my side. I dream about you, Bella. You're the girl of my dreams."_

_She was trembling. I touched her shoulder gently._

"_Say something," I pleaded._

_She turned around and threw herself at me, our lips mashing together and our bodies melding._

_She broke away and stared me straight in the eyes. "I love you, Edward Cullen."_

"_I love you, Bella Swan."_

_She smiled and kissed me again._

_Needless to say, we were late getting to the creek that night._

--

We pulled in beside the old oak tree beside the river.

"Oh, Edward," Bella sighed. "I haven't been here since we graduated."

"I know," I murmured, getting out of the truck.

I unloaded the truck and made our bed quickly.

"Do you wanna go swimming?" Bella asked when I was done. She was already stripped own to her old red bikini.

I grinned. "Sure." I took off my t-shirt and walked towards the water, holding her hand.

"I double dog dare ya to do a back flip into the water," Bella murmured with a smile.

"Well, if it's a double dog dare, then I gotta do it," I replied. "Promise me one thing."

"What?"

"You'll love me even if I fail."

Bella laughed. "Get goin', Evel Knievel." She slapped my ass as I walked towards the old rope.

"Here I go!" I cried as I ran, holding onto the rope. I jumped in the air and let the rope swing to the apex before letting go and flipping in the air and cutting through the water.

My feet touched the spongy bottom and I pushed up, throwing my hair out of my face when I reached the top.

Bella was cheering for me as I swam to the bank. I stood up on the bottom of the creek and she crouched down in front of me and ran her fingers through my wet hair.

"Ya like that one, Bumblebee?" I asked her with a smile.

Bella laughed. "You haven't called me Bumblebee since we started dating."

I shrugged. "It was a cute nickname."

She smiled fondly at me.

I grabbed her wrists with a wicked smile and pushed away from the bank, pulling Bella into the water with me. She screamed and dunked me. We wrestled playfully in the water, letting our skin burn and our laughter fly freely.

--

_I was leaning out the passenger's window of Rosalie and Jasper's minivan with an empty beer bottle in my hand. _

"_If you miss, I get shotgun," Bella reminded me in sing-song voice._

_I bit my lip and threw the bottle, missing the speed limit sign by a cunt hair._

"_Damn it," I muttered when I sat back down._

_Rosalie pulled over. "Get out, Edward. It's Bella's turn."_

"_Gimme one more shot," I slurred._

"_Grow up, Edward," Bella commanded, pulling me out of the passenger's seat._

_Shit she was fast. How'd she get outside so quickly? I could barely stand up, so I put all my weight on Bella._

"_I love you, Bella," I declared with a goofy smile._

"_Okay, Edward." Bella shoved me towards the car. "If you be a good boy, I'll do something extra special for you when we get dropped off at your house tonight."_

_I smiled at my girl. She knew exactly how to make me behave, but tonight I didn't want her to tell me what to do._

"_How about you reward me now, sweet cheeks," I murmured suggestively, grabbing her ass with both of my hands._

_She yelped and jumped away from me. "Edward! Jesus Christ, we're with four other people right now! Get a grip!"_

_I grasped her hips. "Oh, I've got a grip..."_

_Bella chuckled at my pun. "Okay, how about we let Emmett sit shotgun and I'll sit beside you?"_

_I nodded against the nape of her neck. "That's more like it."_

"_Emmett, you lucky bastard," Bella yelled, "get your ass in the front. Edward and I are gunna take the backseat."_

"_Nothing too graphic, okay, Bee?" Emmett warned her as he threw me into the backseat for her._

"_I'll try, Em, but I'm not making any promises for that horny farmer back there."_

_I laughed. Emmett sighed. Bella crawled into the backseat. I grabbed her hips and pulled her onto my lap. My lips began kissing her on the neck and jaw. She massaged my scalp and tried to control her moans._

_We'd been dating for almost a year now. Our one year was next Friday. IT's been the best year of my life. But, good things don't always last..._

"_Can you stop for a while?" Bella pleaded breathlessly. "Please, Edward."_

_I pulled away from her with a groan. "Why're you teasin' me, babe?"_

_Bella laughed shortly. "I'm _not_ teasing you, Edward. Just because I won't let you fuck me in the Hale's minivan doesn't mean I'm teasing you."_

"_And thank you for not doing that!" Emmett called from the front seat._

_Bella grinned. "Just wait, okay?"_

"_I don't wanna wait," I grumbled, trying to make Bella stop spinning with my mind. "You've always been a God damn tease."_

_Bella looked like she'd been slapped._

_I continued anyway. "You wear those Daisy Duke shorts and that bikini top just to get me goin', and then you never get down to business, and I know you like gettin' down to business."_

"_Edward–" Jasper started._

"_Shut up, Jasper," Bella snapped. There were tears in her eyes. "Let Edward say what he's gotta say."_

_I glared at her. "You screwed random guys every weekend before you started dating me. You were a slut, Bella."_

_Someone punched me hard in the jaw._

"_Who the fuck punched me?" I looked at Jasper. He was in shock. Alice was smug. Rosalie and Emmett were staring at me._

"_It was me," Bella whispered. "I'm so glad you got that off your chest, Edward."_

_I held my jaw, shocked that my girlfriend had just punched me. Then again, I had been the world's biggest dick to her just a few seconds ago._

"_Do you wanna be dropped off at home, Bella?" Emmett asked._

"_No, my truck's at Edward's." She gave me a cool look over. "And I need to _talk_ to him about a few things."_

_Emmett whistled and turned around. We all know Bella and I wouldn't be talking. She'd be screaming, I'd be yelling, she'd get physical, I'd try to protect myself, and then, usually, she'd cry and we'd beg each other for forgiveness. The world would turn again._

_Something told me this time was different. I _knew_ it was different. We were graduating in a week. Bella was going to the city in August and I was staying here. We'd be two hours away from each other. I didn't think I'd be able to handle the distance, so I was trying to make her break up with me. It sounded like a good plan when I was sober._

_Rosalie pulled into my yard. I stumbled away, trying to avoid this conversation. Bella talked to our friends quietly before saying goodnight and letting them drive away._

_She stood with her back to me._

"_Bella," I slurred, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you those things. I love you, I really do."_

"_I love you too, Edward," she whispered. "But it breaks my heart every time you try to push me away and then pull me back again. I'm getting fucking whiplash from all your mood swings!"_

_I stumbled in a disarrayed line towards her, trying to comfort my girl. I fell down beside her._

"_Shit," I muttered, trying to stand up again. "Bella, do you wanna know why I said those things? I'm trying to make you break up with me."_

_Bella's breathing hitched._

"_But I think I figured out a better way," I continued, standing in front of her. "Stay here with me. I'll be in my own house by the end of July. It'll work."_

_Bella scowled at me. "You wanted me to break up with you because I'll be two hours away from you?"_

_I nodded, putting my hands on her shoulders. "I can't stand being away from you, Bella."_

"_So, you're asking me to sacrifice my education?"_

_I nodded again._

"_Go to hell, Edward." She shoved me away and got in her truck, gravel flying. She stuck her middle finger in the air as she left me in her dust._

--

We drank beer, ate half-raw hot dogs, and burnt marshmallows in the pale moonlight. We both changed into jeans and t-shirts. I pulled out my guitar.

"Any requests?" I asked with a smile.

"You know what I want," Bella murmured with a twinkle in her eyes.

I grinned and started playing _Fishing in the Dark._

"_Lazy yellow moon comin' up tonight, shinin' through the trees,_" I began singing to her. "_Crickets are singing and the lightnin' bugs are floatin' on the breeze, baby get ready._

"_Across the field where the creek turns back by the ole stump road, I'm gunna take you a special place that nobody knows, baby get ready._

"_Ooo oo! You 'n' me goin' fishin' in the dark, lyin' on our backs and countin' the stars where the cool grass grows. Down by the river in the full moonlight, we'll be fallin' in love in the middle of hte night, just movin' slow,_" I belted, grinning at Bella, who was singing along with me. "_Spend the whole night through, feels so good to be with you._

"_Springs almost over and the summer's comin', the days are gettin' long. Waited all winter for the time to be right just to take you along, baby get ready._'

"_And it don't matter if we sit forever and the fish don't bite. We'll jump in the river and cool ourselves from the heat of the night, baby get ready._

"_Ooo oo! You 'n' me goin' fishin' in the dark, lyin' on our backs and countin' the stars where the cool grass grows. Down by the river in the full moonlight, we'll be fallin' in love in the middle of the night, just movin' slow. Spend the whole night through, feels so good to be with you._"

Bella jumped at me, crushing the guitar between our bodies. I fell backwards on the soft dirt behind me, catching her with my body. Her tongue invaded my mouth quickly and her hands tugged at my now dry hair.

I pulled away gently. "How about we leave the guitar out of this?"

Bella giggled, but lifted herself off of me. I set the guitar down beside us and then pulled her back on top of me.

My hands held her soft hips and her fingers tangled themselves in my hair, making it even messier than usual. I started tugging her shirt up, feeling her cool skin get goose bumps because of my touch.

Bella pulled away this time. "Let's go skinny dipping."

"What?" I asked breathlessly.

Bella pulled off her t-shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra.

"Okay," I replied, sitting up quickly.

Bella laughed and quickly stepped out of her jeans. Fuck, she wasn't wearing panties either. She ran and cannon-balled into the shimmering water. I was naked by the time her face broke through the surface. I jumped in, splashing her in the process.

When I broke through the water, Bella was treading right in front of me. She wasn't tall enough to reach the bottom here.

She kissed me lightly, wrapping her arms around my neck. I looped my arms under her arms and pulled her closer to me. Bella locked her legs around my torso and her warm body surrounded me while we made out in the dirt creek water.

--

_It was raining for the first time in nearly a month. I should be thrilled. My crops wouldn't suffer anymore. They'd survive the summer. Three days of rain only meant one thing for a farmer. Time to thank God._

_I wasn't thanking God. I was wallowing in shame and self-pity instead. The love of my life was gone for good. She'd probably move to the city as soon as she could._

_The night sky lit up with crackles of lightning. The shots of light punctured the darkness like a sword would pierce the skin._

_Jake, my new pup, whined beside me. He wasn't used to the prairie thunderstorms yet. There was truly nothing like it. You could see a thunderstorm twenty miles away and still hear the thunder. Everything echoes out here._

_Jake and I had to stay in my new house tonight. The road was flooded by the creek. I was isolated for real now._

_I was surprised when I heard a knock on my door. I looked down at what I was wearing. I was in a pair of boxers. I shrugged it off. Whoever was knocking on my door was probably a guy anyway. And if it was a girl, well, maybe she could distract me for the night._

_I dragged my feet from the living room to my front door. I opened my door without looking at the person. Then the person sobbed and I knew exactly who it was._

"_Bella, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked, scowling in confusion._

_She trembled and whispered, "I love you, Edward."_

"_I love you too, Bella."_

_Then I really looked at her. She was soaked to the bone. Her hair was in a ponytail, but her bangs were matted to her forehead. Her face was flushed and her eyes were brimming with tears. She was wearing one of my old white t-shirts and a pair of Daisy Dukes. Her legs and arms were muddy and cut. She was barefoot and crazy._

"_Get in here, Bella," I commanded, letting her into my new house._

_She walked in, wiping her rainy tears away._

"_Bella–"_

"_Edward–"_

_We both stopped and smiled sheepishly at each other._

"_You go," I insisted._

"_Okay." Bella looked at me with a heart breaking, sad expression on her face. "Edward, I love you, always have, always will. I'm sorry for getting mad at you on Saturday. I had no right. What you said was all true. I was a terrible person before I started dating you._

"_I'm stubborn and that's why I automatically fought with you over the whole university thing. I want to be independent, Edward, but I can't live without you._

"_So, if you'll take me, I'd like to be your girlfriend again," Bella concluded, hope seeping into her tone._

"_Bella, I can't be with you if you agree with what I said about you while I was drunk," I murmured, holding her chin my hand and brushing it with my thumb. "What I said about you was horrible and I don't blame you for leaving me. If anyone else would have said that about you, I would have killed them. I had no right or reason to say that._

"_I want you to have your independence. I don't think I could be prouder of you for going to school. I was just scared that you'd take off without so much as a glance back._

"_So, the real question is whether you'll take me back or not," I finished hopefully._

"_Of course I will," Bella whispered._

_She kissed me gently on the lips as I stripped her out of her wet clothes. We made love in the front porch during a thunderstorm that night._

--

Somehow, Bella and I managed to get out of the water and into the bed I made in the back of my truck.

Bella straddled me as she kissed my bare chest. I massaged her lower back.

"Bella?" I murmured.

"Hmm?" she hummed against my abs.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," she whispered, her tongue tracing the contours on my stomach.

I laughed. "You can't do that to me while I ask you this."

Bella sighed and sat up. My God, she was beautiful. I pulled myself up onto my elbows.

"Will you marry me, Bella Swan?" I asked, looking into her molten chocolate eyes.

Bella rolled her eyes and smiled. She didn't think I was being serious.

"I'm serious, Bella," I assured her. I grabbed the jewellery box I stashed under the pillows when we got here. I popped it open and asked her again. "Will you marry me?"

Bella clapped a hand over her mouth, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes," she replied, her voice thick with tears. "Yes a million times over."

I smiled as I picked the ring out of the box and slid it onto her ring finger.

"Thank you," I whispered, "for making me the happiest man alive."

Bella leaned down and kissed my nose, her hair hiding us from the rest of the world.

"Thank you for everything, Edward," she breathed.

I kissed her deeply, exploring her mouth with my tongue, and feeling my body light on fire with love.

She broke away with a gasp. "I love you."

I replied, "I love you, too."

Bella lifted her hips off of mine and guided my cock into her wet centre. We both shivered at the wonderful feeling we experienced when we made love. Bella adjusted her body until I was hitting that sweet spot deep inside her. She threw her head back, moaning at the full moon.

She began moving slowly, letting my hands guide her. Our movements were deliberate and full of passion. I brushed my lips against her flat stomach and her fingers held my hair. I sat up, reaching even deeper inside of Bella and kissed her breasts lightly.

Bella started tightening around me while my fingers and mouth played with the peaks on her breasts. A coil was about to burst inside of both of us. My hips bucked when the pressure got intense.

"Edward," Bella moaned as she came, her body relaxing in my arms.

Laying her down carefully, I thrust into her body quickly. Bella tightened around me again. This time I came right after her, my body collapsing on hers.

I rolled over so I wouldn't crush her delicate frame, but Bella kept running her fingers through my hair.

"I love you," I murmured, rubbing her ribs gently, tracing her butterfly tattoo.

"I love you, too."

We may be barefoot and crazy most of the time, but we loved each other more than sunsets and frogs combined. We would last. Love always lasts.

* * *

**Aweee. That's my longest piece EVER. You should be happy I decided to type my ass off to post it before I leave. I'm off to Kenya now!**

**Anyway, you should seriously consider downloading **_**Barefoot and Crazy**_** by Jack Ingram. It's the shit. Also, consider these songs: **_**Fishing in the Dark **_**by Nitty Gritty Dirt Band, **_**God Love Her**_** by Toby Keith, **_**Love Story**_** by Taylor Swift, **_**Whiskey Girl**_** by Toby Keith, **_**Redneck Girl**_** by the Bellamy Brothers, and **_**The Way I Love You**_** by Taylor Swift. Country music is good music. Remember that.**

**Have a kick ass July and it'd be super duper awesome if I came home to tons of reviews!**

**So, review!**

**Love always,  
****LadyInBlue6  
****Mary**


End file.
